


Shout

by MagicalNaps



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character death(kinda), Depression, Gen, GhostAU, Hospital, I guess it's a happy ending, I need to use this account more, I'm sorry if I made someone cry, I'm too much of a coward to write a sad ending, ghost - Freeform, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalNaps/pseuds/MagicalNaps
Summary: Ever since that day, everything went down, and all he could do was to watch
Kudos: 7





	Shout

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooooo it's been a really long time since I posted something here (I really need to use this account more). Here's something I wrote, and I'll probably post more stuff in the future. This was inspired by the song "Shout" by Tears For Fears.

Ever since that day, everything went down.  
Ever since that day, everything was falling apart.  
Ever since that day, everything changed.  
He had to watch them change.  
He had to watch them cry.  
He had to watch them suffer.  
He had to watch them lose themselves.  
He couldn't do anything.  
He'll never forget that day, no matter how hard he'll try.  
The gun pointed to his head, the screams of them begging they'll let him go, the bang, and him falling. Anything afterward went like a blur, his mind blank. There was silence, and then the darkness came. It didn't last long until he woke up again, but it wasn't the same. He woke up inside a hospital, but he felt empty. He saw machines connected to his body, but he didn't feel anything. He looked to the side, there was a heart rate monitor. He didn't have problems with this, but the only thing that caused him to freeze was that there was no heartbeat. A flatline was on the screen, letting out a soft beep sound. There was no heartbeat, but he was awake. 

The doors slammed open, and a doctor rushed in. His face turning immediately into a frown, when he looked at the monitor. A nurse came in a sad expression on her face. She looked at the bed, then to the doctor, and he nodded. They both held to the bed and began to move it. The bed began to move, and he noticed the body on it. The body was pale and thin, a bandage wrapped to the head with a red stain on the side, showing where the injury is. It wasn't just a body, it was his. His body was dead on a hospital bed, but he was standing in place watching. He decided to follow them. The halls were quiet and empty, it was probably late. He followed them into another room, and they left the bed there, making their way somewhere else. He decided to follow them again, this time into a waiting room. Four people sat there with worried and sad expressions. He recognized these people, they were his friends, people who made his life better. 

They all looked at the doctor with desperate looks, praying for some good news. The doctor said, "I'm so sorry. . . we couldn't save him. " And with that, the crying began, broken looks on their face. This was truly the day that changed it all. He watched them crying, rushing to them, saying "I'm here", but no response. He tried again, this time louder " I'm right here. " Still nothing, as he wasn't even there. But he was there, calling for them to hear him, but they didn't. He started crying too, he felt useless and he hated it. This was going to be a really long night. 

Hours passed, and they all went to their homes. He wished he could follow all of them, but he knew it wasn't possible. So he planned to follow each for a day. He wished it was only a nightmare, that he could just wake up from this. But this was reality, cold, cruel reality. He hated it, he hated being like this, having to watch this mess without any abilities to do something, anything, to let them know he was there. Every day that passed was worse than the previous one. Arin ended up ending Game Grumps, or at least on a hiatus until he feels to start it again. He and Suzy ended moving temporarily to somewhere outside of LA, they both needed a break. Of course, Ross and Brian are sad about it, but they also understood their struggle. Ross tried his best to continue on his animations. It was hard for him. There were days when Rose just laid on his bed, staring blankly on the ceiling. Brian got a new job since he couldn't continue NSP anymore. Brian drowned himself in his work, doing anything to distract himself from his loss. 

After some time, Dan ended up staying to watch Brian. Ross was getting worse every day, and as much as it sounded selfish, it was too much for Dan. He still checked on him from time to time, and after that returning to Brian. Brian seemed to show the least sadness over Dan's "death", but Dan knew better. He knew that Brian was still dealing with it on the inside, even if he wasn't showing it. Meanwhile watching, Dan was working on some ways to communicate with them, he had to show them that he was there. He found out that he could move small things. The only problem was that it took a lot of energy. He tried to get Brian to notice that he was there by moving things around the house. Brian just ignored it like it was nothing, and the more Dan tried, the more he started to give up. Eventually, he stopped doing it, letting Brian be. 

Days went by, and Dan was getting angrier. He wanted to scream, he wanted to throw something HARD, he wanted to punch the wall if it will at least get him to feel something. Eventually came the day that he had enough. So he shouted, he screamed the hardest he can, feeling like he shook the whole place. Tears falling down his cheeks as his throat hurt, he sank to the floor, and he started crying. He couldn't take it anymore. What snapped him from his own agony, was hurried steps into his direction, maybe something actually happened. 

A worried Brian came into view, and when he looked at Dan's direction, he froze. This was it, someone noticed him, someone is seeing he's there. Brian started shaking, unable to form words. Dan was there, eyes puffy and red from crying, his face stained from tears. Brian took a deep breath "Dan? ", his voice was quiet, almost a whisper. "Yeah?" Dan's voice was shaky  
"Are you actually here?"  
Dan couldn't help but smile a little, Brian could see him, Brian could hear him. "Yeah. . .I'm here"  
"Holy shit wha- how?"  
Dan took a few seconds to think. Did he really know how he was in this state? "I don't know."  
"I can't believe it."  
"Believe what?"  
"That you're actually here."  
"But I am here."  
"Then prove it. Show me that I'm not just seeing things."  
How was he going to do this, he barely knew how he got Brian to even notice him. Dan stood up, walking towards Brian. When he was close enough, he put his hand on Brian's shoulder, focusing on getting Brian to feel him. Brian's eyes widened, he tried to say something but found himself unable to. "Can you feel it?" Dan asked, trying to sound calm. "Y-yeah"  
"Holy shit. Finally"  
"How long?"  
"Since the day I died"  
"How did I not notice- I'm so sorry"  
"Brian, it's ok"  
They both stared at each other for a few seconds, before Brian pulled Dan into a hug.


End file.
